Category talk:Ships
I think we have enough water-going vessels, starships and airships to break this category up some. TR 17:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I never really liked the idea of putting them all in together in the first place. Turtle Fan 19:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we had viable sub-categories before now. TR 20:58, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::We always had enough for at least "spacecraft" thanks to the Worldwar books. Turtle Fan 15:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::You're right, I think it was actual boats we were lacking. And then we had several dozen all at once, and it never occurred to anyone to split the category before now. TR 15:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, true. However, if we never came up with three ships from among all those named in Ruled Britannia, Days of Infamy, and Southern Victory, we were all falling down on the job. Turtle Fan 19:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'm sure we did. DoI probably did the job by itself. It just didn't seem that important before now. TR 20:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, it didn't, did it. Turtle Fan 22:50, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :So everyone has probably noted that I moved a bunch of naval ships so as to include their prefixes. It occured to me that this might eliminate the need for ever more intricate parantheticals to describe the ships and save us from having to create disambiguations every time HT gave us a new ship. TR 03:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good move. Seeing all those disambigs and annoying hyperlink revisions fall was nice. Turtle Fan 05:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::The only thing is, now we won't be able to italicize ships' names unless we also italicize the prefices, which is a no-no. I think that's why we started doing it the way we had. This is better, though. Turtle Fan 05:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Some creative placement of punctuation will resolve that particular issue. TR 19:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::What did you have in mind? Turtle Fan 20:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Just this: [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] TR 21:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Huh, hadn't thought of that. What's the "<" "nowiki" ">" for, though? Turtle Fan 00:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::::So you can see the formatting without creating a link. TR 01:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Ohhhhh . . . Turtle Fan 02:15, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ships by nationality? This isn't a huge category precisely. But since we created the Country Parent Categories, wold sub-categorizing ships by nationality be a good idea? TR 00:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. Mr Nelg :If we do one on ships, should we do one on vechiles too? And aircraft? I believe with six volumes of "The War That Came Early" on their way... Plus once again, I vote to destroy the 'Tanks' section because there will be other uses for those tanks in TWTCE as well. Plus the M4 Sherman was used in End of the Beginning. Mr Nelg ::Certainly. British, French, American, Confederate, Japanese, maybe German. ::It might also be worthwhile to do a Submarines category. We could double-count entries with the new national sub-categories. Turtle Fan 00:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC)